Harry Potter y la Maldición de las Cenizas
by Ninpha
Summary: AU. H/G Cuando Harry cree estar libre de responsabilidades después de derrotar a Voldemort una apuesta entre Dorea Potter y Muriel Weasley sale a luz trayendo consigo nuevos y viejos problemas. Harry debe aprender que el trabajo de un Potter nunca termina


Disclaimer: Harry Potter le pertenece a JKR, WARNER, etc.

Nota: Este es un fic AU. Hice unas modificaciones al árbol familiar Black: en el cual Dorea y Charlus Potter son los abuelos de Harry. Y una Callidora que se casó con un Longbottom le cambie el nombre por Agusta y los hice los abuelos de Neville. Por favor seguidme la corriente.

Capítulo Uno: El ganador se lo lleva todo.

Dorea Potter revisó el saloncito tomando nota que toda estuviera en orden. Las cortinas sacudidas, las ventanas lavadas, la carísima alfombra prístina. La mesita, con su mejor juego de té y cucharitas de plata recién pulidas, estaba lista para recibir a Muriel Weasley, Gwenog Leach y su prima Agusta Longbottom para el juego semanal de póquer.

Una elfina se apareció cargando una enorme bandeja de dulces y la puso sobre la mesita.

Dorea se sentó delicadamente en el sillón tratando de calmar sus oscuros pensamientos, durante más de un mes seguido esa engreída de Muriel Weasley le había ganado en el póquer durante su juego semanal y como se lo había echado en cara.

—_¡Querida Dorea, que mala suerte tuviste hoy, o ese odioso:—Si fueras un poco más…. Bueno tú sabes…_

Pero esta semana Dorea tenía un plan infalible: una botella añeja de hidromiel, cuyo contenido pondría, discretamente por supuesto, en la taza de Muriel.

Aunque por supuesto las cosas no resultaron como las había planeado.

—¡Querida Dorea, tal vez este juego no sea para _ti _—dijo Muriel socarrona arrastrando las palabras—. Se necesita algo más que _suerte_ para ganar.

—Muriel, hemos jugando póquer desde que íbamos a Hogwarts, claro que se jugar, mmm ¿Tal vez te aqueja la falta de memoria? No me asombraría… _a tu edad…_—le replicó Dorea un poquito achispada.

—_Recuerda querida, _que tú eres unos meses más grande —contraatacó Muriel, haciendo que Dorea se enojara cada vez más, y llenando otra vez de hidromiel la tacita de Dorea continuó—, te apuesto 100 galeones en la siguiente partida.

—_Cariño,_ cuando apuestas debe ser algo que te duela, pero supongo que para ti esa cantidad debe ser una fortuna. —le contestó Dorea con un tono de crueldad.

—¡Vaya! Te han salido garras, pero no te preocupes es que no quiero hacer tu humillación más grande —dijo Muriel, a quien como una buena Weasley le había dolido el comentario sobre la cada vez más decreciente fortuna Weasley en otrora espectacular.

—Cálmense, chicas y sigamos jugando —intervino Agusta tratando de calmar los ánimos.

—Claro, claro continuemos —dijo Muriel al tiempo que volvía a llenar disimuladamente la tacita de Dorea con hidromiel.

* * *

><p>—Bueno querida, diez mil galeones no son tan poco cosa, incluso para ti —se regodeo Muriel unas horas después, con un empujoncito más y Dorea iba a caer redondita en la trampa—, aunque conociendo a Charlus como lo conozco y sabiendo cómo te cumple todos tus caprichos sé que no se molestara en lo más mínimo. —dijo con pleno conocimiento que sí Charlus Potter detestaba algo era apostar.<p>

—Tú siempre pensando en los demás —le contestó Dorea muy nerviosa con ese agudo recordatorio—. ¿Qué te parece si hacemos un último juego de doble o nada?

—No lo creó, Dorea —contesto Muriel haciéndose la difícil

—¿Pero por qué no? Eso es mucho que ganar.

—Y también mucho que perder, creó que me quedare con mis ganancias. —la azuzó Muriel

—Y si te ofrezco la joya que quieras de las Joyas Potter —le propuso Dorea ya muy desesperado y no pensando muy bien por la ingente cantidad de hidromiel bebido.

—¡Acepto! —contestó rápidamente Muriel viendo que Agusta iba a aconsejar a Dorea que se retractase.

* * *

><p>—Bueno querida, sin duda hoy no fue tú día —comentó Muriel mostrando una flor imperial—. A sacar ese joyero.<p>

—No quieres esperar a la próxima semana, Muriel, hoy ya es muy tarde —dijo Dorea con la esperanza de ganar la próxima semana lo que había perdido esta.

—tks, tks, tks. ¿Un Potter renegando de su palabra? Lo habría creído cuando eras una Black…

—¡Oye! —protestó Agusta que antes de casarse había sido también una Black.

—Está bien. Además con tantas Joyas Potter es menos probable que Charlus note la ausencia de una que de diez mil galeones. —accedió Dorea tratando de ver el lado positivo.

—¡Claro, Dorea! Ahora muéstrame la caja fuerte.

Dorea dudó un poco pues era regla familiar que solo los Potter podían ver esta. Pero también lo era el cumplir con lo prometido.

—Antes que se las muestre tienen que hacer un juramento inquebrantable que jamás hablaran sobre la bóveda a nadie que no sea un Potter.

Las amigas se miraron unas a otra con un poco de espanto, jamás se habían imaginado que Dorea les pediría esto. Pero los Potter eran una familia tan reclusa y elusiva, siempre ocultándose en los rumores, pues no hay mejor forma de ocultación que las medias verdades y las envidias. Unos decían que eran descendientes de Midas y ocultaban su riqueza tras tanto misterio otros argumentaban que estaban en la ruina pero que lo sabían esconder mejor que los Weasley.

Agusta tomo la mano de Dorea, pues aun siendo primas Dorea jamás hablaba sobre los "secretos" de los Potter, y Gwenog se apresuró a hacer de enlace poniendo su varita sobre las manos de Agusta y Dorea

—¿Prometes no hablar jamás a nadie que no sea un Potter de la bóveda familiar Potter? —preguntó Dorea.

—Sí, lo juro —contestó Agusta con voz firme.

Cuando las tres completaron el juramento inquebrantable Dorea las guío a la galería ahí, protegida entre los ancestros Potter abrió un panel en el que se distinguía tras un oscuro pasillo solo alumbrado al final de este por una tenue vela una escalera en forma de caracol por la cual bajaron las amigas. Bajaron uno, dos, tres, pisos y la lisa pared de piedra blanca dio paso a la húmeda y rugosa piedra natural, descendieron a una especie de cueva en la que había una enorme puerta de un metal. Esto sí que no era la caja fuerte que había insinuado Muriel, más bien una era bóveda que podía rivalizar las cámaras acorazadas de Gringotts. Dorea abrió la puerta con unos movimientos rápidos de varita y las guio a un enorme salón en donde se encontraban toda clase de tesoros pero entre los cuales no se encontraban codiciadas joyas Potter. Dorea las guió a una escalera en forma de caracol escondida tras unos tapices y subieron al tercer al piso. Ahí en el tercer piso de la bóveda, se encontraban las Joyas Potter, protegidas ahí no solo por su valor sino también por las propiedades mágicas que poseían. Había gemas sueltas de todo tipo: diamantes, esmeraldas, zafiros y unas extrañas joyas que cambiaban de color. Espadas y armaduras hechas de metales preciosos con gemas incrustadas y lo que parecía ser una espada hecha totalmente de diamante con una empuñadora de platino.

—¡Ahí está! —murmuró Muriel, observando lo que se rumoraba era la joya más valiosa de los Potter, la había visto por primera vez en la boda de su amiga Dorea y fue entonces cuando empezó dar crédito a los rumores, pero fue hacia poco más de un año en la boda James Potter con Lily Evans que lo confirmó. Y ahora que James y Lily esperaban su primer hijo era el momento justo de tomar esta oportunidad por el futuro de los Weasley.

—¡Quiero esa! —señaló Muriel, ahí en el sitio de honor rodeada de armaduras con letales espadas levantadas listas para el ataque, se encontraba una diadema de diamantes de inusual color rosa, a cada lado de la diadema habían nueve perlas negras como la ceniza que atraían con su brillo misterioso llamando tal cual el canto de sirena, la diadema estaba coronada por un diamante de un profundo azul oscuro que parecía renacer triunfante de las cenizas de las perlas.

—¡¿Sabes lo que eso significa para el futuro de los Potter? —jadeó Dorea horrorizada.

—Por supuesto —contestó Muriel tranquila en su triunfo, se dio media vuelta y metió la mano en un bolsillo oculto en su túnica para acariciar una botellita medio vacía que contenía un líquido del color del oro.


End file.
